Georgetta Chevrolet
Ms. Georgetta "Edna Allan Poe" Chevrolet is a character in Cloudy And The Chance of Meatballs, The Great Race, and The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel. She is voiced by Jennifer Martin. Biography Usually, besides Mayor Trump, Ms. Chevrolet is his deputy and the "brains" of his operations. The Mayor himself believes that she is the real head of Stupid City. She has brown hair, wears a blue dress, red shoes, and her face is almost never shown throughout some of the movies she stars in. She is the Mayor's very competent and statuesque ginger. She has a Junoesque figure, long curly bright dark brown hair, a dark Blue dress suit that exposes her curvaceous shape, and red pumps on her feet, and speaks with a throaty, alluring, and quite unruffled voice. She handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically nearly everything (Because It's stupid city what can go wrong?). Her face is never shown onscreen, except for one instance in a form of a dog in "Monkey See, Doggie Do", although a trailer of "The Great Race" briefly revealed part of it. Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when she is driving a school bus or any other vehicle), her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very pretty, with the exception of some other people (due to the hair covering her face). In the bleak montage in the Cloudy And The Chance Of Meatballs trailer, she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor's hat out of grief, possibly proving that she is in love with him, although the mayor is already a married man. She attended elementary school with Mrs. McSamuel and Ms. Wayne. Appearance Ms. Chevrolet is a tall, curvy, and strikingly gorgeous woman, with lush, ivory skin and vibrant, Dark Brown hair. She wears a bright blue buttoned down blouse, with a black belt, wrapped around her thin, hourglass shaped waist. She wears a black choker with a school bus yellow gem in it. Her brown hair is very curly and her dress exposes cleavage and much of her long, 'sexy' legs. The latter of which, she sports a pair of black heels. Ms. Chevrolet never shows her face, so it's unknown what it looks like. However, every now and then, her chin has been shown on occasion, but it's never consistent, what it really looks like. Her chin is pointed in some shots, and rounded in others. In "The Dud13 Movie", her face was finally shown, for a brief second, though it was still not in it's entirety. She did not seem to have any facial features, whatsoever, aside from the obligatory eyes and mouth. Only one of her eyes was visible, as the other was covered by her hair. Her visible eye(s) was closed at the time, so it's unknown what her eye color is. Georgetta Chevrolet had two black eyelashes, coming off of the side of her closed eye(s). Her mouth was a red lemon shape, with a horizontal line in the center going though it, making for her lips. She didn't talk or open her mouth in this shot, so it's unknown what it looks like, her mouth is in any different positions. This is the most, that's ever been shown, and probably ever will be shown of Ms. Chevrolet's face. However Edna's entire face was seen in a CWACOM spinoff when she had to substitute Nick Jr's face, for a Doctor Who episode canon to this segment, her hair nor the rest of her head is shown, but only her face. Personality As a Deputy Mayor Mrs. Georgetta McSamuel is now rightfully described as the brains of Stupid City. Because Mayor Pittsburgh/Trump is such a foolish idiot, who can't come up with good ideas on his own, he needs someone as wise as Ms. McSamuel to give him the advice he needs to run the city properly. Putting up with Mayor Trump all the time, can really drive her to madness, causing her to scream and rant and stress out from time to time, so that's when dud13's Mom got a newer assistant for Stupid City while she was raising Dud13 (her daughter), plus Edna Chevrolet replaced her and handled the city even better than Georgetta McSamuel. After McSamuel was done raising her child she decided to become mayor of stupid city again, then she said this quote that blew Trump's mind "I had to retire for 12 years to raise my child, so I had to quit my job now, sorry." Trump then went nuts after this statement because of the police arresting people in his city for no reason when the mayor's assistant disappeared for 12 years, then in (presumably early) 2020 Georgetta Chevrolet became the Mayors assistant (to handle the cities that were connected to Stupid City by the Stale Bread Bridge). As a Parent/Guardian (formerly as a Teacher) She originally wanted to be a teacher because of her motherly attitude, but after Georgetta Mancy took her dream job, she decided to become mayor trump's assistant. Georgetta Chevrolet is also presented as a decadent and greedy, but caring mother who used her money and influence to get what she wanted. If something piqued her interest, she stopped at nothing to acquire it for her own, finding no qualms about resorting to methods such as outright plunder and exploiting the good will of the native people she encountered, keeping her purchased vehicles stored in her inherited mansion-turned-garage as rental vehicles. Her biggest accomplishment ever is to get a trillion dollars. Abilities In Both The Anime and Movie Ms. Georgetta Chevrolet is also a good fighter and hand-to-hand combatant as she can fight against Sarpah herself. In said fight, she is shown to have good agility, stamina, resistance, enough strength to knock Sarpah out for a short time, and even the ability to breathe underwater for a good while. She also has high intelligence, often being the voice of reason for the girls. In the episode "Something's a Ms.", Sarpah disguised herself as Ms. McSamuel in an attempt to trick the Mayor into thinking McSamuel was trying to seduce him. Sayori Manami of Star Command Ms. Georgetta McSamuel is also a good Hunter and hand-to-hand karateka, This was proven in the Pilot of the anime when she is mimicking buzz lightyear at the beginning of toy story 2 when she was attempting to defeat Daverus (His name is a play on Davros and he is the son of the main antagonist in the anime). In The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel She is able to occasionally regain consciousness in a minute, as seen when she fell from 25 floors. She also seems to survive fall damage from a 25 story building. She is able to heal her wounds within 2 minutes as seen when she bandaged herself. She is also as a good athletic and racer as she can race against Jodie Tulip herself and her being an excellent example of the Hoover Hurricanes Softball team. In said race and ball game, she is shown to have good agility, stamina, resistance, enough strength to knock an opponent out for a short time, enough skill to drift, and even the ability to breathe underwater for a good while. Weaknesses Sayori Manami of Star Command Ms. McSamuel has no superpowers, which makes her very vulnerable to many dangers. A lot of her physical weaknesses can be seen in her fight with Sarpah, in the beginning of the pilot episode, she gets instantly incapacitated when Sarpah uses her hair on her, which ensnares her easily and leaves her suspended in the air. Ms. McSamuel gets easily whipped in the face and slammed to the ground soon-after. This shows she has no defense against this. Afterwards, Ms. McSamuel gets launched by a kick by Sarpah into a flight of stairs, which knocks her out instantly. Sarpah takes advantage of it and tosses her around her own home a few more times, without Ms. McSamuel retaliating once.This implies she is still much weaker than Sarpah when it comes to physical strength and endurance. Underwater, Ms. McSamuel was still susceptible to Sarpah's hits, leaving Ms. McSamuel gasping and coughing for a lengthy amount of time afterwards, while Sarpah was ready to fight her as soon she got out of the water. This leaves Ms. McSamuel vulnerable without the aid of Buzz Lightyear. In The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel As stated before, Ms. McSamuel has no superpowers, which makes her very vulnerable to many dangers. More of her physical weaknesses can be seen when she was trying to save her Daughter, when she accidentally fell from 25 floors she fainted, but she regained consciousness after 30 seconds, as she decided to climb to the top of the tower and swing from the power lines like a monkey swinging on vines, after she swung from the wires she instantly lost grip and attempted to spin dash like sonic in order to save herself but instead landed on the roof of a house and a little puddle of blood leaked out of her leg, meaning she wounded herself, she is able to heal her wounds within 2 minutes. She then had to go to a swimming hole to take trash out of the ocean she then immediately dove in and tried to find plastic in the ocean. Underwater, Ms. McSamuel was still susceptible to drowning, leaving Ms. McSamuel gasping and coughing for a lengthy amount of time afterwards as soon she got out of the water. This leaves Ms. McSamuel vulnerable without the aid of her husband. She then called a bus to send her to civilization. She then went where her daughter was abandoned at to rescue her. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Yo Shut the Fuf Up BEACH! *Powerpuff Bluff *Nobody See, Somebody Do *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Octi Evil (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Geshundfight *Abracadaver *Run! *Tough Love *Ice Sore *Bubblevicious (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Bare Facts *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Birthday Bash *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Speed Demon *Bought and Scold *Criss Cross Crisis *Candy is Dandy *Hot Air Buffoon *Something's a Ms. *Something's a Mr. *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Get Back Jojo (As a Kid) *Superfriends *Stray Bullet (As a Fox) *Forced Kin *Power-Noia (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nuthin' Special (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shut the Pup Up *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *The City of Clipsville *Curses (Mentioned) *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again *Little Miss Interprets *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Custody Battle *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (Western Version) *I see U in hell! *Smosc Season 1 Finale Gallery Click here to visit Ms. Sara Bellum's gallery Trivia *Ms. Bellum's name is a pun on "cerebellum," the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language, and emotion. It works on many levels since she is usually the "Logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. * Blossom dressed like her in "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever". She wore high heeled red shoes (identical to the ones Ms. Bellum wears), stood on a stool (to be as tall like her), and put stuffed animals under her shirt, resembling Ms. Bellum's buxom figure. Also, she spoke with a seducing voice as she does. *In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the SMoSC version of Ms. McSamuel can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, revealing her facial features as seen in the prequel to the Icansing Movie. *In one of the Bloopers A highly placed camera pointing in front of her accidentally fell as she ran towards the building that was to be Daverus' fortress and in this shot, we see her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! But she actually has facial features in the Kitty Gumdrops Film Franchise. In said outtake, she tripped on the camera and hurt herself. *She appears in the Cartoon Network show Chowder episode "The Hot Date" at the ending. *Some scenes in The Powerpuff Girls with Ms. Bellum have errors of her neck being too long at times. *In a blooper she broke the fourth wall revealing her face while she immediately turned her head towards the camera in a split second and stated that she was Mrs. Nesbit, only to get punched by a woman's fist, the camera then focuses on her shirt and leggings as she states that she was having a bit of depression when her child stumbled upon the internet and decided to get on the band wagon. **The audio was sourced from toy story 1 in this outtake (this is the edited version that disney made that will be put in the movie). *Ms. McSamuel's face was revealed in "The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel", although both her eyes and mouth were closed. *Ms. Bellum helped the Powerpuff Girls beat the Rowdyruff Boys in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys". *She and Ms. Keane are the only women on the show who act as motherly figures to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *Bellum's home address is 69 Yodelinda Valley Ln. **When a school bus (that appeared to be different from the one in Townsville) arrived here the driver was actually going to alternate universes via the magic railroad (from TATMR). *The episodes "Insect Inside" reveals her first name to be Sara. *Her house has been shown twice, once in "Something's a Ms." and again in "Criss Cross Crisis". *Ms. Sara Bellum's character is very similar to Mac's mother from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Both are designed to not have their faces shown (though there could be brief moments). *In the episode "Abracadaver", there is a woman who sounds like her. *Ms. Bellum isn't a part of the new Powerpuff Girls (except her brief appearances in Bye Bye Bellum). Executive Producer Nick Jennings told the Los Angeles Times that, “We felt like Ms. Bellum wasn’t quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had her move on. And that was a good choice I think on our part.” **Many fans were sad and angry that Ms. Bellum isn't part of the new Powerpuff Girls show, blaming it on being more kid-friendly. Some even started a petition to bring her back in the show. * Her last name was supposed to be pronounced as Mack-Sam-well. * She appeared along with Sara Bellum on a beach in a Series 11 Doctor Who episode. * Her great combatant skills make her a mother who is brave and a one who saves her child from danger. Category:People in the Chevrolet Family Category:Chevrolet Family Tree Category:Parents of Dud13 Category:Wannabe Teachers